The World Will (Never) Stop Turning
by B0b076
Summary: Imagine that you were thrown into a world where your life was placed into a game. A game in which losing means your death. Enter Taru, a high school boy who has been tossed into that kind of world. At first, it seems like a somewhat easy to understand game...but little does he know about the hidden secrets within it. To trust, or to distrust? To believe, or to not believe?


**The World Will (Never) Stop Turning**

 **Level One: Main: Game's Starter**

Darkness surrounds my body...my mind. Everything around me just feels empty...as if I was floating in the air. But...as if on cue...everything came back to life. I felt the cold ground underneath my body. I heard the sound of people, talking and dealing with their own lives. I sat up, slowly opening my eyes, which revealed an unfamiliar scenery. A busy city, filled with different kinds of people. I slowly stood up, still puzzled by my new location. But there was something even more confusing. As people continue to walk through their busy lives, it felt as if no one noticed me. Like I was a ghost.

Taru: Excuse me?! Hello! *I continued yelling, but not a single person turned towards my direction.*

Girl: It's gonna start tomorrow night, right?

Boy: You bet! I can't wait to see who'll be there!

Taru: Can they...really not hear me...? HELLO?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! * I tried over and over and over and over...but the result was the same.*

Taru: This is too weird...why is thi- *Suddenly, I felt something run into me and push me to the ground.*

?: Damn it...Sorry abou-wait! I can touch you?!

Taru: Huh...? *The boy looked at me with a face of complete relief...like he was looking for me.*

Kaze: My name is Kaze Yorokishi, I need you to partner up with me quick! -Wipes the dirt off of his black suit-

Taru: *Why exactly was he dressed up like that...?* Hold on...I'm still a bit confused her-

Kaze: No time! -Grabs his hand-

*Before I could finish, he quickly grabbed my hand... and an incredible burst of energy went through my entire body. It felt like something was transferred to me...and like I transferred something in exchange. It felt...almost familiar*

Kaze: I'm ready now, lets do this!

Taru: Hold on! What's going on? Why can't anybody see us?!

Kaze: Game rules, remember?

Taru: Wait, what?

Kaze: They're coming, keep your guard up!

*As if on cue, Weird green and black creatures resembling a praying mantis suddenly appeared around us.*

Kaze: Five...six! Looks like two decided to join in, no worries though. -Holds his right hand up-

* It was amazing, everything went completely silent, as Kaze quickly moved his right hand through the air, as if he was cutting the air itself.*

Kaze: Hisaze! - One of the creatures is sliced in half-

Taru: What just...how did...?

Kaze: Now for the rest... -He quickly floats into the air, raising both his hands up-

Taru: No way...

Kaze: Yes way... Kiruaze! -A huge gust of wind blasts from all around his body,creating a tornado, swallowing up the creatures-

Taru: Wow...

Kaze: Almost done... -Quickly slices them all up, using the wind from inside the tornado- Now they're gone.

Taru: Incredible...you...that...how...?!

Kaze: My pin, I used it to unlock my power. -Holds up a small pin with a tornado on it-

Taru: How can a pin...

Kaze: How do you not now this? You're obviously a player...they should've told you about these pins and the rules...

Taru: This is seriously hurting my head...just...please...where am I? What the hell is happening?

Kaze: It seems like you really don't know...well I guess I'll be Mr. nice guy and explain things. We were randomly chosen to participate in a survival game called "World Shift".

Taru:A survival game...really...?

Kaze: Yeah, we need to make it to level 99 to get out of this game, while fighting strange creatures and other players.

Taru: Other players? There are more?

Kaze: Yeah, they're probably doing the same thing we did, partnering up with other players.

Taru: Alright...we are in a game...where we fight for our lives...against monsters...and other people...trying to get to level 99.

Kaze: Pretty much, and each level has a boss.

Taru: Bosses...perfect...just perfect...

Kaze: You okay...um...?

Taru: Tarumaki Hijo...and...are we in hell...?

Kaze: I don't think so... -Laughs a bit-

Taru: How am I supposed to keep up with this?!

Kaze: Use your pin. It'll help you fight.

Taru: I don't have a- -Looks at his right hand, holding a small mettalic pin with lightning on it- How the...?

Kaze: Good! You have it. Now we can fight together~!

Taru: I don't know how to use this...

Kaze: It's easy, just hold it tight in your hand...close your eyes, and think about what you want to do with it.

Taru: -Closes his eyes- Alright...I can...feel something...

Kaze: Try and focus...clear your mind...and relax your body.

Taru: I feel...I feel...Ah!

Kaze: Are you okay?

Taru: Yeah...I felt a sudden spark.

Kaze: We should test this out...hmmmm...wait here! -Runs off-

Taru: This feels like some whacked out nightmare that I can't wake up from. -Places his hands on his head- I'm just gonna close my eyes...and wake up...that's it...wake up...wake up...wake-

Kaze: HOLYCRAPIMADETHEMMADEGETREADY! -Running towards him with four large lizard like creatures chasing him-

Taru: WAKE UP! WHY WON'T I WAKE UP?! -Waves his arms around, shooting electricity from his fingers-

Kaze: -Still running- Hey, you're doing something. Pretty cool!

Taru: How the hell did I...

Kaze: Yo...I honestly can't keep running like this, so I'll leave these guys to you. -Floats above them, sitting on the air- Go ahead~

Taru: Gee, thanks... -Holds his right hand out-

Lizaroix 1: Gwey gwey! Gwey gwey GWEY!

Taru: Shoot! -Sticks out his index finger, shooting one of the creatures-

Kaze: One hit kill, not bad~! -Claps his hands-

Lizaroix 2: GWEY?! Gwey gwey!

Taru: That was pretty cool...take this! -Zaps another one-

Kaze: Whooooo~! So cool~!

Lizaroix 3: G-Gwey!

Taru: How about...some of this?! - Zaps through another one-

Kaze: Great job! You've got one more left!

Lizaroix 4: GWEEEEEEYYY! -Charges towards Taru-

Taru: Let's try...two fingers! -Shoots electricity through both of his fingers, destroying the last creature-

Kaze: -Gently lands on the ground- You were doing pretty awesome for your first time.

Taru: Thanks, I'm still a bit surprised myself.

Kaze: You'll get used to it, lets hurry up. -Starts running-

Taru: Wait up! Where are we headed anyway? -Following him-

Kaze: Level one's boss, now come on!

Taru: The boss already?! Isn't it too soon?

Kaze: No, don't you wanna win?

Taru: That's the thing, what do we win?

Kaze: The world...now lets hurry!

Taru: That doesn't really clearify-

Lizaroix: Gwey gwey gwey!

Kaze: Hell, more of them...get ready!

Taru: Right! Let's-

?: Here comes the pain! -A large muscular man wearing a leather jacket with ripped up jeans drops from the sky-

Taru: Is he another player?

?: YESSSSSS! TIME TO MASH SOME PESTS! -Quickly punches through the creatures, destroying them easily-

Taru: So...cool...

Kaze: I was cooler.

?: OH YEAH~! Feeling their bodies being crushed by my hands is too good! Gunanananana~!

Kaze: That weird laugh...

Taru: So...cool...

Kaze: NO, HE ISN'T!

Crash: What's this? Does Crash have more pests to crush?

Kaze: Move, meathead! We don't have the time.

Crash: Oh, so the pests think they're better then me?

Kaze: Never said that.

Crash: Crash is all man! Too man for you little pussy boys!

Kaze: I'm no pussy boy! Hisaze! -Shoots a quick blast of wind with his right hand towards Crash-

Crash: MEN DON'T GO "SWOOSH SWOOSH!" -Charges through the blast, appearing unfazed-

Kaze: Dear god...he's a tank!

Crash: MEN SMASH, STOMP, CRUNCH! - Jumps into the air, smashing into the ground with his force-

Taru: He's making the ground shake and crack up!

Kaze: Damn it! This guy has strength on his si- -Crash tackles Kaze to the ground-

Crash: Now then, how should my manliness finish you?

Kaze: Don't say that while you're holding me down!

Taru: I'll zap him! -Shoots electricity from his fingers-

Crash: -The zaps hit, but he appears undamaged- Gunananana~ That feels great~! Keep tickling my body just like that!

Kaze: Taru...his face is getting CLOSER!

Taru: I'll try a charged shot then... -Holds his hands together, creating a ball of light-

Crash: That looks pretty interesting! -Stands up straight- I'll even give you a free shot at my chest!

Taru: Almost...finished... -The ball of light grows bigger and bigger-

Kaze: Hey...you don't need to show off...just take the shot already, Taru!

Taru: R...right! -Shoots the ball of light towards Crash-

Crash: MY MANLINESS IS FOREVER! -The direct hit causes smoke to engulf the area-

Crash: -Coughs a bit- Heh...ruined my favorite jacket. Oh well...that blast at least did so-WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!

Taru: -Running away- That guy is a monster! There's no way we can stop him!

Kaze: -Running with him- Or at least at our current state.

Taru: How the hell do you expect us to beat this level's boss?

Kaze: Think of it as an RPG, or most games in general. You start out weak, but as you keep moving forward, you get stronger and stronger~

Taru: Yeah, but you also die in RPGs too! Especially against the final boss for some!

Kaze: Just trying to keep positive, but seriously, we'll be fine.

Taru: How do you know...?

Kaze: Just a feeling.

Taru: Are you serious?!

?: Help! Please, someone help me!

Taru: I just heard a voice coming from up ahead.

Kaze: Me too, it sounded like a kid's voice.

?: -A young boy wearing a blue cap and blue trousers over a black shirt is running away from Red and black Rhino like creatures

Taru: That kid is being chased by some scary looking monsters!

Kaze: So...?

Taru: We should help him!

Kaze: Why? He's another player. He's our competition.

Taru: He's still a kid though...

Kaze: Not our problem.

Taru: Why are you acting so heartless?

Kaze: Because we need to be. Everyone is an enemy in this game.

?: Someone! P-please help m- -Falls to the ground- Ouch...

Taru:...I'm stopping this... -Runs towards the kid-

Kaze: You...Idiot!

?: Oh dear...this is really bad...really...really bad...

Rhicura: Grauhauhauhau...No where to run, runt!

Taru: They can speak words?!

?: Huh? Who are you?

Taru: Someone willing to help...stand back.

?: -Moves back a bit- A-alright...thank you...

Taru: Don't thank me yet... *I wonder if I could...*

Rhicura: How dare you?! Getting in the way of my action!

Taru: Enough yammering, get ready for a... -Holds a fist out, powering it up-

Rhicura: Go ahead and try! -Charges towards them-

Taru:...Lightning punch! -Holds a stance, then quickly punches the Rhicura in the face, shattering its horn-

Rhicura: -Is sent flying towards a wall, smashing into it-...

Taru: Wow...that was stronger then I thought... -Stares at his hands-

?: That was amazing! Thanks a bunch for saving me from that thing.

Taru: No problem...but aren't you a player?

Giz: Why yes, my name is Giz!

Taru: I'm Tarumaki, you can call me Taru.

Giz: Alright, Taru!

Taru: Like I was saying before...since you're a player, don't you have a pin?

Giz: Oh! Yes! My pin is different, you see... -Holds it out. It has a picture of a brain-

Taru: So...you can't fight?

Giz: Not exactly...my pin is able to analyze and find the weak points of my enemies.

Taru: That's a pretty cool pin~

Giz: You think~? Nah, yours is cooler~

Kaze: Are you quite done here, Taru?

Taru: Alright...that's Kaze, he's pretty grumpy.

Kaze: I'm not grump!

Giz: Wait...can I ask you a quick question?

Taru: Sure, what's up?

Giz: I'm looking for my partner...we kinda got separated. He's a muscular man.

Taru: Muscular?

Kaze: Oh...

Giz: Yells a lot.

Taru: Yells?

Kaze:...God...

Giz: He's super strong.

Taru: Strong?

Kaze:...No!

Crash: GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BUDDY! -Smashes into Kaze-

Kaze: Please...I'm...gonna... -Foams at the mouth-

Giz: Hold on, Crash! These guys saved my life.

Crash: They did what...?

Giz: They saved me. If it wasn't for them, I would've been destroyed at the start.

Crash: You two...really did that...?

Taru: Kinda... -Smiles-

Kaze:... -Not moving-

Crash: -Moves away- You guys aren't so bad after all~! Gunanananana~

Kaze: Thanks... *Even though I was against the idea...but...*

Taru: You're pretty tough, Crash.

Crash: Gunananana~! That blast you shot at me almost left a mark, not bad!

Giz: You two fought? I wish I could've seen that.

Kaze: Are we really getting all buddy buddy together here?

Taru: Yeah...what's wrong with that?

Kaze: Enemies! .

Crash: I guess...he's kinda right...

Giz: Aww...

Taru: Way to ruin the mood, Kaze...

Kaze: I'M THE REAL ENEMY?!

Giz:...Hmmmm...Hey! I just got an amazing idea.

Taru: What's that?

Giz: Why don't we team up? We could all help each other out.

Kaze: No, The rules state-

Giz: That players are permitted to work in teams of two. It says nothing about teams of four.

Crash: As expected from my buddy Giz~! Memorizing the rule book!

Taru: What do you think, Kaze? Having a bigger team could help us out.

Giz: We'd be helping each other out~ -Smiles-

Kaze:...I really...don't trust these guys...

Giz: Do we look suspicious?

Crash: Not at all!

Taru: Come on, Kaze...they don't seem so bad.

Kaze: -Whispers- You can't always be so trusting...

Taru: Huh? -Tilts his head-

Kaze: Fine...but I've got my eyes on you two.

Giz: Yay! Thanks a lot~!

Crash: You won't regret it~! -Hugs Kaze, Squeezing him-

Kaze: Crash...you're already on strike two... -Slumps his head down-

Crash: Gunananana~! Sorry about that! -Lets him go-

Kaze: Lets just get to that boss...

Taru: I wanted to ask you about that, Kaze.

Kaze: What's up?

Taru: Is there one boss for each level? If so...then what happens when a player defeats that boss ? Do the others get a free passage to the next level?

Kaze: First, there are ten bosses on each level, but a player team can pick only one of them to fight, so we don't run into that shortcut.

Taru: I see...would've made things easier.

Giz: Life can't always be easy though.

Kaze: You're right about that...huh.

Taru: What's up-W-wow... -Looking up-

Giz: It seems to be a large colosseum. It also seems to be... -Shivers- releasing cold air...

Kaze: So we're dealing with that one...

Crash: You know what we're up against?

Kaze: Yes, an ice cold dude named Frostrite.

Taru: Is that so? Weird name...

Giz: I wish we had a fire pin user in our group... -Sighs-

Crash: DON'T WORRY, GIZ! MY BURNING SPIRIT WILL MELT HIS COLD HEART!

Kaze: Yeah...keep yelling every word...

Crash: Enough talk! WE CHARGE! -He quickly runs inside-

Giz: Crash! I thought you weren't gonna run ahead again! -Runs inside-

Kaze:...Well...forget coming up with a plan... -Walks inside-

Taru: I guess we'll just char-ow! -Holds his head in his hands- Serious headache...

?: I am with you...for all sides...

Taru: Huh...? -Looks around, putting his hands down- I just heard a voice...it sounded like a woman's...

Kaze: Taru! Hurry up!

Taru: Right, Coming! -Runs inside-

Giz: Wow...look at all those people...

Taru: People...? -Looks up, noticing the seats inside the colosseum is packed completely with people wearing paper bags over their heads. Only small little holes appeared on the paper bags, so people could watch in secrecy-

Kaze: Heartless...each one of them...

Taru: Huh? What do you mean?

Kaze: These sickos...they come for one thing...blood and violence.

Taru: The people up there? They're here for...

Kaze: Yeah...they hide their faces...so their true characters aren't revealed...it's disgusting.

Giz: They really come here...to see people beat each other up...?

Kaze: Yep.

Crash:...

Kaze: Heh...don't lose your nerves just yet, meathead.

Crash: WHAT WAS THAT?!

?: Well...well...well...it looks like we have some cool kids in my territory~

Kaze: Him...

Taru: No no no no no...please don't tell me he-

Frostrite: I thought the wind was colder then usual...welcome...Kaze~

Taru: He does...perfect...

Crash: Listen, popsicle!

Taru: No...don't...

Crash: Crash and his team are gonna end you! Say your prayers and get ready for a beatdown!

Frostrite: So scary! You really are a hot head~ -Touches the ground-

Kaze: GET OFF THE GROUND! -Quickly floats into the air, holding Taru's hand-

Giz: -Hops onto Crash's back- Jump, Crash!

Crash: Huh?

Frostrite: Why don't you just cool down a bit~! -Quickly starts freezing the ground-

Crash: Gah! -Jumps into the air-

Frostrite: Since there's four of you guys, it's only fair that we play by my ground rules.

Crash: That won't stop me! -Quickly smashes into the ground, shattering the ice in his area-

Giz: Careful Crash, we don't know what to expect.

Crash: Ice...a whole lot of ice...

Giz: But-

Crash: MELT BY MY FIGHTING SPIRIT! -Charges towards Frostrite with a flame burning in his eyes-

Frostrite: You forget...

Crash: -Slips, hitting the ground- Owch! Grrrrrrr...

Frostrite: Welcome to my world!

Giz: Think before you charge, Crash...

Crash: -Punching the ground- R-right...

Frostrite: Now to finish you-

Kaze: Hey, still up here!

Frostrite: What do you want-HUH?!

Kaze: -Is spinning Taru around and around at an amazing speed-

Frostrite: Pfft! I'll just freeze you two in the air~ -Lifts his hands up towards Kaze and Taru-

Crash: LIKE HELL YOU ARE! -Is skating towards Frostrite-

Frostrite: What? You of all people can skate?!

Giz: Aim for his jaw, Crash.

Crash: Gotcha~! -Skates even faster, uppercutting Frostrite-

Frostrite: MMMRAAAAWWWWRRR! -Is sent flying into the air-

Kaze: One spinning lightning-nado, coming for ya! - He quickly spins towards Frostrite, catching him inside their electric tornado-

Frostrite: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRMMMAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Taru: Now...for the...send off! -They shoot him out, sending him back to the ground with a hard smash-

Giz: Did we do it...?

Crash: I think we kicked his ass hard!

Kaze: -Slowly stops spinning, lowering himself and Taru to the ground- That combination was awesome!

Taru: Y...y...yeah...oh god... -Covers his mouth-

Kaze: You two were pretty kickass too!

Crash: Mashing guys is what I do best~! -Punches the air-

Giz: I'm glad we could help. -Smiles a bit-

Taru: Uuuurgle...hey... -Looks up, noticing the audience's cheering-

Boy 1: Did you see that amazing spin move thing?!

Girl1: That muscle guy was pretty cool, he must work out a lot!

Boy2: That little guy on his back gave him the orders, right?

Girl2: Yeah! That kid looks so cute~! I wish I had a plush of him!

Kaze:...

Crash: Looks like we're famous~! -Scratches his head-

Giz: Yeah...they really love us.

Frostrite: Damn it...and I thought I was cold enough for these weirdos...

Crash: So you're still conscious? You are a tough cookie.

Frostrite: E-enough...just end it already...finish it...

Giz: What do you mean...?

Kaze: He wants us to kill him.

Giz: W-what...?

Crash: There is no way in hell! Crash does not play like that.

Giz: I won't either...to take another person's life is horrible...

Taru: Yeah...we only needed to beat him, and we did.

Kaze: That's true...but we should at least make it quick.

Taru: Huh...?

Kaze: Lets show him mercy and give him a quick and painless death.

Taru: Kaze...you can't be serious!

Kaze: Yes, I am. -Moves closer towards Frostrite-

Crash: Hold it! -Grabs Kaze-

Kaze: Let me go.

Crash: Not until you cut this crap out!

Kaze: It's the right thing to do.

Crash: That's a load of bull!

Giz: Guys...please stop this! We should just leave him and-

Kaze: Shut up! You annoyance.

Crash: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?! -Grabs Kaze by his shirt collar-

Taru: You guys...stop it...

?: It's going to happen again...if you don't step in...

Taru: Who?! Where is that voice coming from?!

Giz: Taru...?

Crash: You're seriously pissing me off!

Kaze: Well, that makes two of us.

Taru: Stop...

Crash: I thought there was something off about you!

Taru: Stop it... -Places his hands on his head-

Kaze: So you can actually think? Aren't we full of surprises~

Crash: Bastard... -Lifts his hand up, creating a fist-

Taru: CUT IT OUT!

Giz: ... -Looks towards him-

Crash: Huh...?

Kaze: -Looks away- ...

Taru: You both need to stop...before you do something you'll regret...

Crash: Damn it...Crash almost lost it...

Giz: Crash...

Kaze: Weak...

Taru: What the hell, Kaze?! Are you really trying to start something?

Kaze: It's too late now...

Taru: What do you mea-? *Just then...something horrible happened...*

Crash: What the hell...?

Giz: The audience...they're climbing down to us...

Taru: Why are they-

Frostrite: N-no! I don't want this...please...PLEASE! -Gets up, trying to run away-

Taru: Huh...? *The people...they came down and...and ran straight to Frostrite...*

Frostrite: STAY AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSE- - A girl quickly elbows him in the face-

Giz: What are they...?

Frostrite: A-AAAAAAAAAUUAUUAUAAAU!

Taru: ... *The crowd quickly swallowed Frostrite whole... His primal screams sending chills throughout my body...

Frostrite: PLEEEEEASE! AAAAAAAAAARRAAAAAAAHHHH!

Boy 1: Someone rip his tongue out! His screams are annoying me!

Girl 2: I'll get it!

Crash: What the hell...?

Frostrite: N-NNNNNNNNAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHH!

Taru: Monsters... *A girl was grabbed on Frostrite's tongue...pulling with every muscle in her body. I could actually hear it...the sound of his tongue being ripped from his mouth...*

Girl 1: Help me rip his right arm off!

Boy 3: Yeah, got it!

Kaze: ...

Giz: -Covering his ears, closing his eyes- ...

Girl 3: His left arm is starting to come off...

Boy 4: So much blood man, this is pumping me up!

Taru: ... *I'm not sure if Frostrite's screams had stopped...or I was trying to block them out...but all I felt was honest to god terror*

Girl 4: Hey, I'll trade you his left foot for his right hand.

Boy 4: You serious? Deal!

Kaze: Like I said before...you're weak. If we did it my way...he...he wouldn't have had to suffer like this.

Taru: ... *I can't hear him...my brain...it just shut off...*

Kaze: Listen, in this world, the winners live and the losers die. You can't save everybody. Once you lose, your fate is sealed.

Crash: Crash has...nothing to say... -Looks away-

Giz: -Still covering his ears, looking away- ...

Taru: *At that moment...I learned how serious this was. This game...this horrible game was hiding something besides blood...something dark...and pure...evil.


End file.
